Iron Rocks
is a massive submarine-battleship hybrid made by Alien Mimy. It first appeared in episode 21 of Ultraseven. Subtitle: Stats *Length: 80 m *Weight: 150,000 t *Origin: Sea floor History Ultraseven Created by the Alien Mimy using old submarines, Iron Rocks was a highly armed submarine-battleship hybrid that was kept beneath the ocean. It destroyed any ship unfortunate enough to be caught in its line of fire. The Ultra Garrison was sent in to investigate the matter and launched two new submarines: the TDF HRs 1 and 2. After one of subs escaped a whirlpool, they spotted a Alien Mimy's star-like saucer under the water and began pursuit. The space ship outmaneuvered both submarines in the rocky coral and used special bubbles to jam communications. With the submarines incapable of doing anything, Ironrocks was commanded by the Alien Mimy to surface and scare off the population of a local harbor town. Iron Rocks returned later that day to inflict catastrophic damage to the community and the Ultra Garrison was incapable of damaging it. The situation grew worse when Dan was shot out of the sky with one of the Ultra Garrison's fighters, but the assault continued with the other fighter, which blew a hole in Iron Rocks. However, the Ultra Garrison was forced to stop due to analysis indicating that Ironrocks was actually an armed bomb. Upon the cease fire Iron Rocks remained stationary for the rest of the day and into the night until the Mimi Seijin called on it to fire on the town once again. The explosions awakened Dan, and allowed him to transform. After Alien Mimy taunted Ultraseven, he had his ship use its chains to prevent Ultraseven from moving around, only for the hero break his bonds with the Energy Cartwheel. Ultraseven delivered the finishing blow with the Emerium Ray, detonating the craft. Trivia *Iron Rocks' concept art shows it was originally meant to have legs. *Iron Rocks inspired the underwater battleship Barrack Ship from Ultraman 80. *In the English dub, its origins are different. Instead of being built from several submarines by the Mimy, it was originally a World War II-era battleship that was called the Nissan, which sank in the war before being found and retrofitted by Mimy. *It resembles the World War II-era battleship Yamato, mainly due to the design of the bridge. *A poster that resembled Iron Rocks can be seen in the movie Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah. Powers and Weapons *Missiles: Iron Rocks is covered in hundreds of cannons capable of blasting enemies away with missiles. *Chains: Iron Rocks can launch a massive pair of chains to lock up a foe's arms and legs, and drag them closer. *Bomb: Iron Rocks is a massive bomb, if a button is pushed by his controllers, he will self destruct with capability presumably powerful enough to rival an atomic bomb. imagefwvveevwrvewr.jpg|Missiles imagerrbrbg.jpg|Chains Other Media Ultraman: Another Genesis Gallery PDVD_011.jpg IRON ROCKS I.jpg Iron-Rocks_0.png imageffefevr.jpg PDVD_015.jpg ironrocks3.jpg IRON ROCKS II.jpg id:Iron Rocks Category:Ultraseven Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Water Kaiju Category:Robots Category:Battleships Category:Ultraseven